


Three More exes

by BrocksAngel90



Series: Three exes [2]
Category: Power Rangers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Gift Giving, Grief/Mourning, Immortality, Post-Break Up, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrocksAngel90/pseuds/BrocksAngel90
Summary: Shana stuck in the same situation as Sheena except Loki is one of the three
Relationships: Braun Strowman/Original Female Character(s), Jason Lee Scott/Original Female Character(s), Loki/Original Female Character
Series: Three exes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793185





	Three More exes

**_ **Three more ex’s** _ **

Shana walks into her favorite night spot and all her friends jump out and yell surprise. “Guys this is so amazing thanks.”Shana says as some of friends hug her and she sees three men who she never expected to see in the same room. They each held a special place in her heart. They are Loki her godly ex-boyfriend, Braun Strowman her WWE superstar ex-boyfriend,and last but far from least Jason her police officer/power ranger ex-boyfriend. Shana tried to stay calm as they all approached her as the same time.

“Hello darling.” Loki says kissing her hand. “Hi Loki my trickster.” Shana replies. “Hi there little lady.” Braun says as he picks her up while hugging her. “Hi Braun my big man.” Shana says as she blushes. “Hey sweetie.” Jason says with a smile. “Hey Jase.” she says as he strokes her cheek. Shana knows that this is going to be a weird night for her even tho their relationships ended on good terms.

**_**Loki** _ **

_Shana’s POV_

Loki and I are walking thru a field of flowers when he says “My darling I must go back to Asgard to complete part of my sentence it will be three years. I would like you to come with me, my mother and Thor assured me you would be treated like a princess and Odin will allow you to visit me daily. “Loki I can’t leave my home, my family and friends.” I say sadly “Will you still love me darling?” Loki asked as the illusion around us faded. “Always my trickster always.” I say as I kiss him passionately.

**_**Braun** _ **

_Shana’s POV_

I am sitting on the bed as Braun packs to leave and I say “Why can’t I go?” “Babe right now just isn’t the best time. Wait until I am riding alone or I get a bus.” Braun says. “I can’t just sit here and wait for you to come back as I watch you get beaten up week after week.” I say “You knew what my like when we met.” Braun says holding me close. “We should take a break until we both figure things out.” I say as I kiss him.

**_**Jason** _ **

_His POV_

I come home and Shana hugs me tight and says “Oh my god Jase I heard about the shooting and I was so worried about you.” “Look at me baby Rita, Zedd, and the machine empire couldn’t end me so what makes you think some petty robber can.” I say since Shana knew all about my ranger days. “Jason you had help and more protection than a bullet proof vest. “Every since the great battle where Zordon sacrificed himself you have had a death wish. Jason you have put yourself on the line time and time again.” Shana says. “No I’ve been doing my job.” I say “Jason you took down a kid who had a knife and you weren’t on duty while three cops were talking him down.” Shana says “You just don’t get it.’ I say. “Jason until, you sort this out we need to stop seeing each other.” Shana says. When she moved out I realized she was right and I got some help to deal with my grief.

**_**Shana’s POV** _ **

The guys decided to show off to each other while we are on the dance floor. Jason and I danced to the song that was playing when we met. Braun lifted me and we danced to the song that played the first time he told me he loved me. Loki decided to have a waltz played and we danced to that he twirled me around easily. Once the dancing was done I got set up to open gifts. Jason went first I opened the box and I saw a police man’s badge, and then a paramedics patch. “I changed careers because Zordon would want me to help the victims rather than take down the bad guys.” Jason says. I hug him. Braun went next it was a suit case with some plane tickets and WWE access badges inside it. “Please go on the road with me we are going on the European tour I’ve always wanted to take you to Europe.” Braun begs. “I need to think about it.” I say Finally Loki puts an apple in front of me and everyone looks confused as I look up him and say “You went and got this for me?” “I would do anything for you my darling. Remember eat it all even the core.” Loki says as he cups my cheek. “That must be one hell of an apple.” one of my friends say. I knew that the apple meant a lot and all the gifts were wonderful but Jason and Braun got me gifts with strings. Loki’s apple was just so that he wouldn’t have to watch me die even if we weren’t together. “If I eat this apple where would I have live?” I ask. “ Anywhere you want.” Loki says. I eat the apple and leave with Loki.


End file.
